violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
KID GAMBLES AWAY $1,200 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!!
Plot William is mad on the computer in the linen closet where Bill's computer is. Violette overhears William saying that he lost $1,200 and she immediately rushes into the room where William shuts off the computer as soon as he sees her. Soon, Bill comes in and reports a $1,200 transaction on his credit card for a gambling website. William, after first denying it, eventually confesses that he gambled away $1,200 on his Dad's gambling profile which Violette doesn't know Bill has. At first, Bill tries to deny it and blame Andy, but, eventually, he admits that he spent a lot of money during Christmas and that was why he was gambling and admits that he forgot to turn off his profile. Despite that it's clearly his own fault (because nobody knows the password to his profile), Bill insists that William is going to pay back the $1,200 and, when William refuses, Bill steals William's Xbox and says he's not getting it back until he (Bill) gets his money back making William trashing all over the house for his Xbox. William keeps yelling at Bill he needs his Xbox but Bill refuses to get it. Violette suggested to Bill that he shouldn't have left his profile on so William wouldn't have gotten in there to begin with but Bill replies "He shouldn't have been in buisness".Violette said Bill had to take a responsibility about what happened but Bill rudely replies saying he never goes into "Williams buisness". Violette then says William was wondering why Bill's profile was on and William continues to yell at Bill to give him his Xbox but Bill asks him why he was on his profile. Violette asks Bill why he left his profile on and Bill replies that he was having some beers. Violette says to Bill he shouldn't be gambling himself even if $300 is a lot of money. Bill tells William to clean up the mess and William asks if he will give him his xbox but Bill says "no" and Violette signs off. Trivia * This is the 3rd time Bill has blamed Andy for something Violette doesn't like. ("KID TIES UP DAD!!!", "KID BURNS DADS PHONE OVER CHRISTMAS COOKIES!!!"). This makes Bill playing the victim whenever he gets caught in a lie which many fans expressed their hate at him. * This is the 2nd time that William stole his dad's credit card since KID SPENDS $400 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!!. * This is the 2nd time that the Xbox gets taken away by Bill since KID AXES DAD'S TV OVER XBOX!!!. * This is the first video using the second intro. This intro is for season 2. * This is the first video where Andy is not on either Bill's or William's side in this feud. While being blamed by Bill for leaving his profile on. * Andy holds the camera while Violette goes into the house to get her socks. * Bill lies twice in this video. * If you listen closely to the way Bill talks at certain times this can be known that he left his profile on intentionally. * Advice for parents: DO NOT leave your profile on because your children could get in and gamble (if you have a gambling profile) away money like William did to Bill because of Bill leaving his profile on. Even if it's something small you're doing still TURN OFF your profile. This could possibly be a sign of child abuse, especially when there is beer involved. The only time when it's safe to leave your profile on is when no one is in your house or if you have it in a place where no one will find it. * The linen closet is Lucy's room after she moved out. This explains why the walls are pink. * The definition for gambling: betting. * At 10:25 Bill nearly says f**k. * Bill is known to be playing the victim in this video, due to blaming Andy. * Bill mentions at 10:54 that he never goes in William's buisness but he did in the times when William burnt his first phone and car from the videos KID BURNS DADS PHONE!!! and WILLIAM GOES PSYCHO AND BURNS CAR OVER XBOX!!! Category:Credit Card Videos Category:Xbox Destruction Threat Category:Videos Category:Andy Getting Blamed By Bill Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Violette Scream Stairs Category:William getting his Xbox taken away Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Andy Getting Bullied Category:Andy Talking Jibberish Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Arguments Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Alcohol Category:Swearing